The Mad Max Wiki:Manual of Style
This page is considered to be a guideline for editing the Mad Max wiki. It illustrates standards of conduct for editing existing articles and creating new ones. It is not strictly a policy and is open to critique by users in its talkpage/comments. Style of writing The chosen variety of English to use on the Mad Max wiki is Australian English. This is to retain the strong Australian tone of the Mad Max series. American English words for Australian concepts should be avoided where possible. An example: The AUS word Ute would replace the American word Pickup truck. Regarding spelling, AUS English is the preferred choice, for example the u should be retained in words like colour and honour. Choosing to use the American spelling should not deter you from editing, and we would rather you edit it into the article than not contribute to the wiki! Just be aware that the spelling will be changed to Australian English in the future. Point of view Articles should be written in a neutral manner and in the correct tense for that section. It is advised that the story, historic and biographic sections of locations and characters should be written in past tense, however, other sections such as characteristics or abilities may use the present tense. Out-of-universe terminology should not feature in biographic and historic sections of articles; for example DO NOT refer to a film's title in a character's biography (ie. "At the beginning of''Mad Max X did this"). Article layouts This is the format in which articles should be written. 'Character' Quotation If the character has a quotation, it may be written at the top of the article. Try to find a quotation that best illustrates the character. Infobox Please use the appropriate character infobox template. Fill in: occupation, weapons, vehicle, affiliations, portrayed by, and appearances. Introduction The name of the character should be in '''bold'. Following this should be a brief summary of who they are and how they fit into the Mad Max universe. Then which actor portrayed the character and which movie, comic, or videogame they starred in. Biography The biography should be written in past tense and document the character's progression from start to finish. You may find it helpful to write the biography as a retelling of the story's events through the eyes of the character (however, this should not invite speculation). Appearance and personality Try to summarise the character's appearance, personality and abilities if you can. If both paragraphs are extensive, they may be divided into two sections. Trivia Trivia should be related features which connect the in-universe character with the out of universe material. 'Real-world person' Introduction The name of the actor/director should be in bold. Following this should be which character they portrayed (if actor) and which movie, comic, or videogame they were involved with. If director or producer note which productions they were involved with. Biography The biography should be written in past tense and document the actor's involvement with the Mad Max series. This can include their past thoughts attached to the series, as well as their involvement at the casting/preproduction/production/post-production levels. Listing their other acting/producing accomplishments should be kept to a minimum. Filmography You may include a filmography or selected filmography as a listing. You may also link to their imdb page for additional information. 'Vehicle' Quotation If there is a quotation associated with the vehicle, it may be written at the top of the article. Infobox There is currently no infobox for vehicles on the Mad Max wikia (although this is subject to change in the future). Introduction The name of the vehicle should be in bold. Following this should be a brief summary of how it fits into the Mad Max universe. Then include which actor is associated with the vehicle, and in which production it appears (movie, comic, or videogame). Technical spec. Technical specification should include modification done to a vehicle in comparison to its factory setup. Factual information with references is highly desired in this section. Appearance on screen This section contains a summary of vehicle's appearances on screen only, from its first appearance to its last one. Appearance off screen Any information on the vehicle post-filming should be noted here. From its appearances in car shows, promotional appearances to current wereabouts including a list of previous and current owners along with the location. Original design If possible, please include early conceptual drawings and designs of a vehicle here. Original concept artists names and dates are welcome. Use gallery template for more than two images. Other sections> Trivia or Notes should be related features which connect the in-universe vehicle with the out of universe material. Gallery A gallery may be added at the foot of the page. 'Location' To be added Regarding photos For lore articles Ideally images should be stills from the films, and other production material. These images should be correctly labelled with the template either when you upload the image or afterwards within the image's description. For the Mad Max wiki "fairuse of images" means that we are using copyrighted material not for profit, but for educational purposes. That being said, please do be aware that the original copyright holders (Warner Bros.) have the right to request removal of content at any point. Reuploading deleted material will constitute in a user being banned. For more on fairuse, see this wikia community central blog post: here. Use minimal photos per section, and make sure you align their left or right. If you want to add more photos to a section, please use a gallery. For real-world articles Please observe the following protocol for using real world actor image on the Mad Max wikia. The Mad Max wikia uses images that are connected to the Mad Max franchise. Images which are from photoshoots or from other films will be deleted. Only images from behind the scenes will be permitted. Category:Site administration